


Robblivious

by MissGryffindor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGryffindor/pseuds/MissGryffindor
Summary: Robb Stark heads to the pub, nervous about meeting his sister Sansa's new boyfriend.  Sansa hasn't had the best of luck in that area in the past.  When he walks in and sees her sitting with his best friend, Jon Snow, misunderstandings ensue.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268





	Robblivious

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Sunday silliness.......

_I’ve been seeing someone for a while now and I want you to meet us for drinks._

Robb reread his sister’s text for at least the fifteenth time as he approached _The Wolf’s Den_ , their local pub in White Harbour. He was a little nervous. Sansa, sweetheart that she was, hadn’t had the best of luck as far as boyfriends went. 

He hoped meeting this one wouldn’t result in actual violence. The threat of it, however, was a very real possibility. 

Robb walked inside and it hit him then that he’d only ever been here in the evening. He had never come at lunchtime. It almost looked like a diner of sorts. The paint looked more yellow than gold in this light and the jukebox was playing classic rock instead of up-to-date hits. Robb wondered momentarily how often Sansa came here without him. 

He looked around and spotted her at a booth in the corner. She moved backwards and Robb caught sight of the person sitting next to her – his best friend, Jon Snow. Robb and Jon had been best friends since they’d attended _Miss Mordane’s Kindergarten_ at the age of four. His heart plummeted. This was _bad_. Very, very _bad_. If Sansa had asked Jon to join them, then she must be anticipating him absolutely and utterly hating her new boyfriend. 

Sansa would only have asked Jon if she thought he was going to go off the chart mad about whomever this new boyfriend was. Oh, gods, was she back with Harry again? That cheating little shit – who mercifully had not pressed charges when Robb broke his nose – had a way of persuading Sansa that he wasn’t the asshole everyone else perceived him to be. 

Robb pressed forward and walked over to where Sansa and Jon were sitting. He tried to smile at them, but knew it came out as a grimace.

“Hey.”

“Hey”, Sansa responded. He could tell instantly that she was nervous, and a quick look told him Jon was too. Was this because he knew Robb had the potential to go off on one depending on who Sansa’s new boyfriend was, or because he knew who the boyfriend was and _expected_ Robb to go off on one?

Robb couldn’t help it. Sansa was his little sister. He could remember going to the hospital when she was born. Robb had been three years old and excited at the prospect of a new sibling. He’d promised solemnly – well, as solemnly as a three year old could manage – to protect Sansa always.

Robb had barely settled into the bench opposite Sansa when she announced her intention to go to the bar. “Beer, right?”

“Sure”, Robb grinned. Both he and Jon watched as she left them and went up to the green-haired girl serving today. “So, it’s bad then, right?” Robb asked with Sansa out of earshot. Jon seemed a little nervous. Actually, he seemed a lot nervous. More so than Robb had seen him in a while. It must be bad. 

“How do you mean?” Robb could see Jon’s throat bobbing. Yeah, it was bad. 

Robb glanced at the bar. Sansa was still being served, and was chatting away to Wylla rather than focussing on them. “I mean, she’s asked _you_ here. Is it Harry? Please tell me she isn’t back with Harry. He doesn’t deserve anyone half as sweet as Sansa never mind my sister herself. There isn’t a guy I can think of that is good enough for her.”

“Oh?” Jon didn’t seem too comfortable. Fuck, it was Harry, wasn’t it?!

“Shit. Fucking shitting fuck.” Robb shook his head. “It’s just, Sansa is a sweet young woman. She loves kittens and puppies and bakes and shit. There isn’t a guy in White Harbour – fuck that, the North – who is truly good enough for her.”

“You think?”

“D’uh.”

“You don’t think that someone who loved her, who tried every day to make her happy – “

“Nope.” Robb had hated Harry Hardyng from the moment they’d met at Sansa’s last birthday party. He’d spent far too much time around Sansa’s friend Myranda Royce for Robb’s liking. And Robb hadn’t been too sure about Myranda herself. His sister saw the good in people far too often.

Robb was confused by how downcast Jon looked. He hadn’t had the impression that his best friend felt anything less than hatred for Harry. 

“Here we are. Two beers for you boys, and a white wine for me.” Sansa had returned with a tray of drinks. She set it down and passed the drinks around before sitting back on the bench next to Jon. 

“Cheers”, said Robb, though he could not hide the dull tone in his voice. Sansa looked between him and Jon and seemed to sense something was wrong. Jon shook his head and Robb saw Sansa’s face fall. Fuck, _it was Harry_.

Sansa schooled her features into something that looked a bit more positive and addressed him. “So, Robb, you know why I asked you to come today.”

“He isn’t good enough for you, Sansa.” He might as well get right to it. “I’m sorry, but he’s not. He has no respect for you, he doesn’t understand the meaning of the word monogamous, he’s flaky and I don’t even want to think about what that asshole said to persuade you this thing was a good idea.”

“Flaky? An asshole? How can you say things like that?!” Uh oh. His sister was growing as red as her hair. Sansa rarely got this mad, but when she did it was a sight to see. “Don’t you want me to be happy, Robb? Because I am. I _love_ him and – “

“Harry cheated on you at least that one time that we know of, probably more – “

“ _Harry_? I’m not back with Harry. I never want to see him again.” 

Robb heaved a sigh of relief. “Sorry, I thought……..you don’t have the best taste in men, Sansa.” She didn’t seem too pleased at that either. “I just want you to be with someone who treats you like a princess.”

Sansa smiled and glanced at Jon. “I am, Robb. _Finally_. I’m happy and I love him and we’re talking about moving in together.” Jon was smiling too. He placed his hand on Sansa’s. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad after all, this guy she was with. Maybe Jon knew him and that was why he was here, to make this more of a social meeting or to balance numbers rather than to calm Robb?

“Okay, okay. I’ll play nice”, he promised. Robb looked around. He couldn’t see anyone hanging around nervously, waiting to be called over. Robb took a quick drink of his beer. “So, when’s he getting here, this mystery man of yours? I need to make sure that he understands I’ll end him if he even thinks of hurting you in any way.”

“Oh, he understands that well enough”, Jon blurted out. Yeah, Jon clearly knew who this guy was. 

“When’s he _getting_ here? Robb, he _is_ here.” Robb looked around the pub again and tried to figure out which of these guys he was supposed to be getting introduced to. When his attention had come back to the table, his sister had turned to Jon and was giggling into his shoulder. “I think we should stop any further misunderstandings. Just to make things clear. Robb, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Jon. Jon, I would like you to meet my brother, Robb. He isn’t usually this oblivious.”

_What the actual fuck?_

“But Jon isn’t an asshole.” Robb was confused. 

“Thank you”, Jon responded. He had an arm around Sansa now and was looking at her with a nauseatingly happy gaze. Robb couldn’t recall seeing his best friend this happy. 

“I just meant – usually Sansa goes out with assholes.”

“Not always”, his sister grimaced. “But, there’s been a few and we didn’t want any pressure on us and we wanted our relationship to be about us and not you. But, I love him, Robb.”

“And since we’ve been talking about moving in together, we thought it was time to tell you.”

Robb chuckled. This was _not_ how he’d expected things to go. “This is why you’ve been stalling on renewing our lease?”

“It is.”

“Okay. Okay. Just remember, Snow, what happened the last time someone mistreated Sansa.”

“I do.” Jon had been the one to give him a bag of ice to put on his swollen hand and taken him to the ER after he’d punched Harry in the face. “You won’t need to do that, though, I hope. I’m pretty crazy about Sansa.”

Robb looked between the two of them and saw again how sickeningly happy they both were – more so than he’d ever seen them before. He might as well get his claim in early. “I call first dibs on best man and godfather for your firstborn. If it’s a boy, you know Robb is an excellent name…….”


End file.
